


En Vogue.

by Coeuraguicheur1



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeuraguicheur1/pseuds/Coeuraguicheur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"BREAKING NEWS! </p><p>Après plusieurs clichés du célèbre Harry Styles et son ami Louis Tomlinson, nous avons enfin des détails! </p><p>Déjà quelques mois que les deux se tournent autour, après que Harry ait confirmé le fait qu'il était bel et bien bi-sexuel et qu'une relation avec un homme était envisageable, le bouclé présente un de ses amis au grand jour et depuis, le doute circule sur les réseaux sociaux. Vous en voulez plus? Nous avons ce qu'il vous faut. En ce lundi 22 mars, plusieurs photos des deux tourtereaux ont fuité, dévoilant clairement Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, s'embrassant sur une plage privée de Los Angeles, pensant être seuls face à la mer! </p><p>Le bouclé se décidera-t-il enfin à avouer la vérité? Nous aurons d'avantage d'informations dans le prochain épisode!" </p><p>Je m'appelle Louis, et aujourd'hui, je vais vous raconter comment je suis tombé amoureux d'Harry Styles, égérie de Calvin Klein et par la même occasion, mon petit-ami d'après le reste du monde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Vogue.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir!
> 
> Après une lutte acharnée pour publier cette foutue fiction, j'y parviens enfin (du moins, si vous lisez ceci c'est que j'y suis forcément arrivée ahah)! Donc voilà, en tant que thug du ghetto (fan des One Direction au passage), je me décide enfin à publier ma première fiction officiellement, je vous autorise à faire péter le champagne et à crier de joie. C'est évidemment une fiction Larry, qui s'avère être Yaoi et qui engendre le fait que Louis et Harry ne se feront pas un Scrabble en riant autour d'un thé durant toute la fiction (je suis désolée), donc pour les âmes sensibles ou je ne sais encore quoi, je vous invite à partir d'ici si votre but est d'être désagréable ou je ne sais quoi encore. Mais ceux qui restent, je vous aime très fort, voilà et un jour qui sait, je vous paierais peut-être un mcdo. ;)
> 
> Donc, cette histoire se composera en premier d'une dizaine de chapitres et d'un épilogue. Après on verra (mais j'espère qu'il y aura un après). J'espère de tout mon coeur que cela va vous plaire parce que je me bouffe les ongles depuis genre...4 jours. Et j'angoisse à l'idée que ça ne va pas vous plaire, que je vais faire d'horrible fautes d'orthographes...bref...la vie d'un auteur de fiction il me semble? 
> 
> Tout ça pour dire que j'espère que ça va vous plaire (encore une fois) et que je vous remercie d'avance pour tout.
> 
> Avec beaucoup d'amour et tendrement, Emma. @coeuraguicheur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde, on se retrouve aujourd'hui avec le chapitre 1! Donc après l'avoir écrit une dizaine de fois pour au final le recommencer dans la nuit (oui oui) et avoir bien évidemment, oublié de l'enregistrer...je suis enfin arrivée à l'écrire entièrement! Je mérite des applaudissements de nouveau et des larmes de joie. C'est un chapitre plutôt simple, avec une petite introduction de chaque personnage. J'espère de tout mon coeur que celui-ci va vous plaire parce que je prends un grand plaisir à écrire cette histoire (malgré que je sois tête en l'air), en tout cas merci beaucoup de lire ce chapitre et je vous embrasse fort.
> 
> PS : les avis sont les bienvenus, bien évidemment.  
> PS 2 : Vous pouvez également donner vos avis sur le hashtag #EnVogueFIC ou me tweeter sur @coeuraguicheur si vous êtes confus(e) à certains passages. 
> 
> Pleins de bisous, Emma.

**Chapitre 1.**

 

**__**

 

 

**_Miami._ **

Aujourd’hui est un grand jour, c’est mon premier match officiel avec ma nouvelle équipe. J’ai quitté le lycée à la fin des épreuves finales (jure) et j’ai filé pour Miami le mois dernier. Bien évidemment, j’ai eu mon BAC ce qui engendrait une orientation pour mon futur et depuis que je suis gosse, le foot est une réelle passion pour laquelle je me donne corps et âme chaque jour de la semaine depuis ma première année au lycée où j’ai choisi comme activité extra-scolaire le football. En ajoutant le fait que je jouais pour moi-même chez moi, j’ai vécu de football et d’eau fraîche pendant 3 ans. Mais ça a payé, désormais je suis à Miami dans une des écoles les plus réputés du pays, grâce à mes résultats qui se sont avérés être bien meilleurs que ce que je ne pouvais espéré et pour mon talent d’après les recruteurs. Je savais que j’étais bon, mais je n’aurais jamais pensé que je le serais bien assez pour un jour vivre de ma passion et ici, on est formés pour ça.

Alors je me retrouve ici, dans les vestiaires, les mains sur les hanches à encourager mes partenaires, à seulement quelques minutes de notre premier match de la saison. J’essaie de paraître cool et hyper zen alors que je suis tout le contraire, je n’ai pas dormi de la nuit, mes mains ne font que trembler depuis ce matin et j’ai rongé mes ongles jusqu’au sang. Je leur fais confiance, mais chacun d’entre nous doit faire au mieux et donner le meilleur de sois même. On doit être une équipe avant tout et ce rôle de capitaine me tient réellement à coeur. Je donne une nouvelle fois l’emplacement de chacun de mes coéquipiers, notre coach vient nous encourager une dernière fois et c’est à nous.

En arrivant sur le terrain, mon coeur bat tellement fort que j’ai l’impression qu’il va sortir de ma cage thoracique. Il y a beaucoup de monde, des hommes en costume, quelques parents, différents recruteurs, des amis, des élèves, des supporters, les pompom girls et tout ça, remplit les gradins. Je sens le regard perçant de mon père et je lui envoie mon pouce, en espérant que ça me donne le cran et la rage d’y arriver. Niall est là aussi, je peux le voir au premier rang, une banderole dans ses mains à l'effigie de notre équipe, je me retiens de rire parce que là, faut que je sois sérieux, mais avec sa tête de con c'est difficile. On est tous en ligne, l’hymne résonne dans tout le stade, je jette un regard haineux vers l’équipe adversaire. J’aime gagner et ils sont mes ennemis, j’ai juste à me servir de mes armes pour les...tuer? Belle métaphore, c’était la seconde drôle du match. Chacun regagne sa place sur le terrain et le coup d’envoi est sifflé, maintenant, on doit tout donner.

A la mi-temps, on est à égalité avec l'équipe adversaire. 1-1. Zayn a ouvert le match avec un but fabuleux, à vrai dire je crois que j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer quand il a marqué. On joue bien, malgré qu'on ait laissé un but atterrir dans nos filets, ce n'est pas de la faute du gardien mais de la nôtre, ça arrive, les erreurs. On rentre dans les vestiaires et le coach nous fait un débriefing de cette première partie de match, il nous félicite et je les incite à continuer dans cette lancée juste après. Seulement quelques minutes après, on est appelés à retourner sur le terrain et les regards qu'on échange entre nous veulent clairement dire qu'on gagnera. La victoire, on connaît et on ne la laisse pas passer sous notre nez.

J'avais bien raison, on a gagné. J'ai marqué le plus beau penalty de ma carrière très certainement et ça nous a valu la victoire. Dans les vestiaires, les garçons deviennent fou, ils crient, ils chantent, ils tapent contre les murs et ils rigolent. Niall m'a rejoint juste à la fin du match en me disant que ce soir, on était de sortie et mon père m'a félicité avant de donner une tape derrière la tête de Niall. C'est plus qu'un honneur que mon père ait pût venir ce soir, je sais que son travail lui prend beaucoup de temps et je suis reconnaissant de savoir qu'il s'est déplacé juste pour un match qui en soit, ne compte pas vraiment. 

Ce soir, on est tous invité chez Bradley, un attaquant de l'équipe : il organise une grosse soirée où pas mal de gens sont invités, histoire de fêter tout ça et de profiter de notre premier weekend de vacances officielles. Bien évidemment, dès que je suis arrivé on m'a servit comme il se doit et j'ai eu le droit à danser durant plusieurs heures, malgré le fait que mes courbatures se faisaient de plus en plus ressentir. Avec Niall on est même allés pisser dans les bois, parce qu'on avait la flemme de monter les escaliers, c'est dire notre état...même si je suis bien plus en forme que Niall actuellement. Il ne marche même plus droit et depuis toute à l'heure, il gueule qu'il veut embrasser une fille qui s'appelle Carla. 

Niall est mon meilleur ami depuis mon plus jeune âge, enfin, 3 ans pour être précis. Nos parents se connaissent parce que nos pères sont allés dans la même fac de droits, ils sont tout les deux avocats de renoms et ils ont même montés une boite d'avocats ensemble. Nos mères, naturellement, sont devenues inséparables et elles ont monté une association qui se bat contre la famine dans le monde et plus particulièrement dans les pays les moins développés. En gros, ils ne sont pas souvent là et on a toujours été collé ensemble durant leurs absences qui étaient plus ou moins longues, depuis, on est inséparables.  Niall est mon bras droit, mon plus fidèle ami, mon rayon de soleil, la main qui me relève, le mouchoir qui essuie mes larmes, enfin, vous voyez le truc. Quand je lui ai annoncé que je partais à Miami pour faire mes études là-bas et que j'allais être formé pour être footballeur professionnel, il était content mais je savais que ça l'effrayait, parce qu'on avait jamais été autant séparé. C'est vrai que la distance, c'est difficile et quand tu dois quitter le pilier de ta vie, ça l'est d'avantage. Je me souviens qu'on a pleuré comme deux gros cons quand je suis parti et en fait, la surprise c'était que seulement deux semaines plus tard, il a frappé à ma porte de l'appartement un peu trop grand dans lequel j'habitais et on a encore pleuré. En plus d'avoir quitté notre maison définitivement pour moi, il a quitté aussi Amanda, avec qui il est en couple depuis 2 ans. Ils sont à quelque chose près, à plus de 2100 kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

Mais actuellement, Niall ne marche plus droit et j'éclate de rire en le voyant essayer de refaire une de mes actions durant le match. 

-Ni', je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me refaire quand tu étais dans cet état.

-Quel état? Je suis clean! 

-Oui c'est ce qu'on dit, oui...

Il me lance un drôle de regard et on se met de nouveau à rire en rejoignant la maison. Certaines personnes fument, s'embrassent, boivent, parlent ou crient, ça explose dans mes tympans et j'ai envie de leur dire de se taire...mais seul contre une trentaine de personnes, je fais pas le poids. Alors je vais m'asseoir à côté de Zayn Malik, un camarade de cours, qui fait clairement la gueule.

-Il se passe quoi Malik? 

-Tu le sais que je suis gay, hein? 

-Ouais, et? 

-Tu vois y'a ce gars...Liam Payne, _il le pointe avec un léger coup de tête_. Bref, lui, il me fait du rentre dedans depuis plusieurs semaines et je suis rentré dans son jeu. Ce soir, je suis venu simplement pour le voir et parce qu'il me l'avait demandé et au final, il est bien là mais il s'est perdu dans la bouche ou même dans le vagin d'une meuf...

Je regarde dans la direction qu'il m'a indiqué et je reconnais vaguement le gars. De ce que j'ai compris, il étudie la médecine ou un truc comme ça, beaucoup de filles parlent de lui à la fac et franchement, quand je vois le nombre de personne qu'il prend pour un con, je comprends pas ce qu'autant de personnes peuvent lui trouver. Et il s'attaque même aux mecs maintenant, pas que ça me dérange, loin de là, mais mes parents m'ont toujours apprit que pour aimer quelqu'un, il faut le respecter et de ce que j'en vois, il ne doit pas respecter grand monde et laisse les gens tomber stupidement amoureux de lui. Mes parents ont toujours été clair sur ce point; si je tombais amoureux ou si je m'engageais dans une quelconque relation, je devais le respect à la personne et ne pas jouer avec eux, un engagement est un engagement. Ils m'ont surtout mit à l'aise avec le fait que peut-être un jour, j'aurais une quelconque attirance pour un homme et que ça ne regardait que moi et que l'amour n'avait aucune limite, aucun sexe spécifique et surtout aucune règle. Même si je n'ai jamais été attiré pour un homme depuis que je suis né, j'ai toujours été à l'aise avec ce sujet et j'admire les personnes qui n'ont pas peur de le dire...avec cette société de merde, on peut dire que les idées que certains veulent transmettre, ça peut vite monter à la tête. 

-Si il agit de la sorte, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas. J'entends parler de lui dans toute la fac alors que la sienne est à l'opposé de la notre et je peux te dire que tu n'es pas le seul à qui il fait des avances. Ce gars n'en vaut pas la peine si il te fait souffrir. Maintenant, je te conseille d'aller fumer une clope ou d'aller boire un verre pour fêter notre victoire et de profiter avec la personne de ton choix. T'es plutôt pas mal, tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver quelqu'un. 

-T'es un chouette gars, Tomlinson. 

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et il s'enfuit vers le bar. 

 

*

 

 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TGx0rApSk6w

 

Depuis, il s'est passé un mois. Zayn reste avec nous désormais, il vient régulièrement à la maison et on s'amuse à faire la misère (gentiment) à Liam la journée. Parce qu'il est revenu à la charge quand il s'est prit un gros stop par la fille qu'il a essayé de se faire durant la soirée. Zayn ne le dit pas, mais je suis certain que ça le touche encore quand même un peu cette histoire. Il m'en parle des fois quand on mange le midi tout les deux, ça arrive pas souvent, mais quand ça arrive, on n'y échappe pas. Je lui raconte certaines choses à mon propos, et il fait de même. Celui-ci est passionné par tout ce qui est art, il aime dessiner, chanter, peindre, tout ce genre de choses, mais ce qu'il aime le plus, c'est le mannequinat et pour avoir vu certains de ses shoots qu'il m'a montré, il est doué. Certes, il n'est pas encore connu, mais il est vraiment doué, et pour me remercier d'être là depuis un mois, il m'a invité à un défilé. Il m'a filé une invitation et Niall devait venir avec nous, mais il a décliné l'offre parce que c'était le seul weekend où il pouvait voir Amanda. 

Donc nous voilà ici, au premier rang du défilé de Calvin Klein, en costard, avec un faux air sévère collé au visage et une coupe de champagne à la main. J'ai suivi Zayn à travers le monde, il en connaissait pas mal et il m'a dit qu'en réalité, il était ici parce qu'un de ses amis de lycée était égérie de la marque. On n'a malheureusement pas pût le voir avant le défilé, mais on le verra après pour boire un coup avec lui. J'ai eu le droit à plusieurs choses à grignoter, plusieurs compliments de filles sur talons qui faisaient 6 fois ma taille, mais c'était cool comme ambiance. Maintenant on est assis et toutes les lumières s'éteignent, ça va commencer.

-Tu ne bouges pas de cette place Tomlinson, je m'en carre que tu sois hyperactif, _dit-il en riant._

Je lève les yeux au ciel et la musique retentit dans la salle. Tous les regards se lèvent vers la scène et les mannequins arrivent. Ils sont tous en sous vêtements, que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, aucune exception. Je me demande encore comment je fais pour ne pas bander parce que clairement, les filles qui s'avancent sur la scène sont bonnes, elles ont toutes des formes que je trouve fabuleuses, quand c'est au tour des garçons de faire le show, Zayn se relève. A chaque garçon qui passe, j'ai le droit à leur nom et leur âge, il les connait tous de vue ou simplement parce que ce sont des amis plus ou moins proche. Je crois qu'ils sont beaux, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment dans ce domaine, puis arrive le moment fatidique. 

Les personnes retiennent leur souffle, se crispent sur leur siège et ne quittent à aucun moment la scène des yeux.

-C'est Harry, qui arrive. 

Et effectivement, quand ledit Harry arrive, je comprends pourquoi les personnes viennent ici. Il est beau clairement, il dégage un charme énorme et je crois bien que je suis entrain de baver là. Il est brun, avec des cheveux bouclés qui lui retombent un peu sur le devant des yeux, son corps est parfait, il est musclé mais pas trop et je bave définitivement. Je le regarde marcher sur la scène avec aisance, ça a l'air tellement facile pour lui, quand il arrive au bout, il éclate de rire en voyant les photographes s'agitaient devant lui et il se retourne, il regarde les personnes qui s'étendent devant lui et son regard se pose sur Zayn. Puis sur moi. Et mon monde s'arrête de tourner au moment même où je croise ses yeux verts. 

Je m'appelle Louis William Tomlinson, j'ai 19 ans, je suis capitaine de l'équipe de football et je viens de bander pour la première fois de ma vie devant un homme, qui s'avère être mannequin et égérie de la marque Calvin Klein.


End file.
